First Meet
by fox-white-moon
Summary: Where Hyuuga Natsume,the powerful Duke of Ravenstone first meet Lady Sakura Mikan, daughter of Baron of Dumon at Natsume's best friend, Ruka party ball. They knew their life change after that. NxM and RxH
1. Chapter 1

**First Meet**

Summary:

Hyuuga Natsume is the powerful Duke of Ravenstone. Many people afraid of him and they didn't dare to disobey of his order. But one beautiful girl name Lady Sakura Mikan, daughter of Baron of Dumont change all that. Their first meet at the ball with be held by Natsume best friends Nogi Ruka, Earl of Angelstone will being changed their life. N x M and R x H

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 1: BEGINNING**

"Mom! Why we have to attend this ball? I didn't want to attend marriage mart again. It very boring and beside I have too many suitors to count me. It didn't enough too you?" said Lady Sakura Mikan to her mother.

(Lady Sakura Mikan 18 years old is the daughter of Baron of Dumont; she had one little brother name Lord Sakura Youchi 5 years old. She is very beautiful with long auburn hair and eyes. She also had very kind heart with always help other people, intelligent and her always smile to all people with make people was comfortable to her and this make attract many man to near and count her, but she didn't bother to them because she wanted to find the man that she can love like her parent.)

"Be quiet Mikan and be patient too. That behavior is not lady like, hmm……where Hotaru? A minute ago I see her went ate that table, but now where is she? Said her mother Lady Sakura Yuka, Baroness of Dumont to her daughter

(Her father and young brother didn't come to the ball). Imai Hotaru 18 years old is Mikan best friends and also her cousin; she is daughter of rich merchant.

"Oh! Hotaru said that she needs fresh air after all dances that she participate, I think she went to garden to rest for a while. You still did not answer my questions yet, mother." Said Mikan.

"Alright! Alright! I will answer your question, I want you attend this ball because there were rumor that Duke of Ravenstone will come to this ball because his best friend Earl of Angelstone who organized this ball. You see many match mothers want to match their daughter to that Duke of Ravenstone and Earl of Angelstone because there were rich, powerful and very handsome bachelors in this England. They also the first top of bachelors list of all mother's daughters wanted to marriage their daughters." Explain her mother.

'_Hmmm that explains why all girls in this ball too excited. They also check their gown many times.'_ Thought Mikan.

"Mom! I think I want to goes to restroom for rest a while; I still tire all dance that I participate. Can you give me permission; I promise I will come back quickly. Please mother!" beg Mikan to her mother.

"Alright, but came quickly after rest a while" said her mother.

"Thanks mom, I promise I will came back" after said that Mikan left her mother to search the restroom.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Thanks mom, I promise I will came back" after said that Mikan left her mother to search the restroom_.

**CHAPTER 2: DUKE OF RAVENSTONE**

After a while she still didn't find the room _'Fuuu…this mansion was too big, still I cannot find that room. Hmmm I think I should ask other people where the location of that room. But I will be late to attend to the ball, mother will been angry to me if I late. Well I think I will rest at garden only. I think I have found one garden near this place while searching the room.'_ Thought to herself.

5 minute later she found the garden that she mentions awhile ago. 'Wow! This garden is very big like this mansion; there many roses bush around this place.' Awe Mikan.

After a few walked she found one sakura tree in that place. 'Perfect! I had found my favorite place at last' thought herself. She sits and let her body leaning against the sakura, after a few minute she sleeps.

**Some place in this mansion;**

"Tsk! It very annoying in this ball, why you give me this invitation? You knew I hate to attend any ball that many people invite me. I hate many mothers' daughter want to match their daughter to me and their daughters were flirting to me" annoyed Natsume.

Hyuuga Natsume, Duke of Ravenstone 24 years old is very handsome guy with color of red ruby eyes and raven hair. Well built body with many women adores and envies all man. His very rich and powerful in this country, with many people kind afraid of him because his had very cool attitude to other peoples. He rarely speaks to other people and that make all people think that he was arrogant person, but only one person his always talked too, Nogi Ruka,

Earl of Angelstone also 24 years old and best friend to Natsume. Nogi Ruka attitude was different to his best friend Natsume, his very kind to other people, gentleman and also very handsome (but still didn't match with Natsume) with blue eyes and blond hair, well built body and also very rich and powerful person (second than Hyuuga Natsume family).

"I knew but my mother always bugging me to find a wife. She will do not stop until I fulfilled her wish, I invited you because my mother want you to find a wife too along with me. She always told me that I and you had responsible to this title and make heir so that this title can past to other generation and didn't vanish" explain Ruka.

"Whatever! I didn't want to go that place and being surround and being trapped by eagerly mother's daughter and flirting women like we some kind fox with being hunted by people. I think I want to rest at my normal place rather than in the ball. Bye" said Natsume after left Ruka to go the place that he always enjoys to went it, if he visited to Ruka's mansion.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Whatever! I didn't want to go that place and being surround and being trapped by eagerly mother's daughter and flirting women like we some kind fox with being hunted by people. I think I want to rest at my normal place rather than in the ball. Bye" said Natsume after left Ruka to go the place that he always enjoys to went it, if he visited to Ruka's mansion. _

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST MEET AT THE SAKURA TREE**

After a few minute he out of the mansion to go the garden that had sakura tree on it.

When he nears the place, he found that there had already a person who sit leaning against of sakura tree.

He wanted to shout at that people but when he near at that people, he found that person was a girl who sleeps leaning against the tree.

'_Wow! This girl is very beautiful like a goddess and her body also very sexy'_ thought Natsume with lust eyes mesmerized a beauty of this person face and her body with wrapped covered by ice blue gown with cut lower and fit her body, with make her body show all curves in right place and this gown also match with her fair skin.

After awhile Mikan wake up and found that she was being looking by a pair of color red ruby eyes, she was shocked and quickly gets out too run far from that person but one strong hand had grab her wrist with make her stop.

"Please, let go my wrist" begging Mikan to that person.

"No" said that person.

"Please…or I will shout so that other people can hear and came this place," annoyed Mikan.

"I didn't care if you shout, if they found that you was being held by a guy there will be a gossip by tomorrow morning and your family will being humiliated of your behavior," said that person again.

'_That right, there will be a gossip and will embarrassed my family,'_ thought Mikan.

"But if I explain clearly to them, there will be no gossip, right?" said Mikan while struggling to break free.

"That will impossible because they will only believe to me rather to you," said that person arrogantly to Mikan.

'_So arrogant person_, 'thought Mikan.

"Who are you, sir and why you thinks that all people will believe to you," suspicious Mikan to that person.

"You didn't know me?" shock that person.

"Yes, I didn't know who you are, sir" answer Mikan.

"Hmmm…very interesting, I think all people know me. Hey little girl what are you name," said that person arrogantly.

"I will not tell my name if you didn't tell your name first," answer Mikan who very annoyed to that person who called her LITTLE GIRL.

That person bow to me and kiss at back of my hand with covered with a white gloves.

"Hyuuga Natsume, Duke of Ravenstone at your service," answer that person.

'_He told me that he is HYUUGA NATSUME, Duke of Ravenstone_' shocked Mikan after that introduction.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'_He told me that he is HYUUGA NATSUME, Duke of Ravenstone' shocked Mikan after that introduction. _

**CHAPTER 4: IN THE BALLROOM**

"What? Are you Duke of Ravenstone, Hyuuga Natsume who is one of powerful family in this country?" shouted Mikan.

"Yes, I am and the one only in this country." Smirk appears in Natsume face.

"Alright, now tell your name little girl?" said Natsume with cold impression with his eyes still focus the beauty in front of him.

"My name is……… oh my god! I forgot the ball, mom will be angry to me" shouted Mikan.

After free from Natsume grabbing, she quickly ran into mansion with shocked of Natsume.

'_Interesting! That girl is different from any other girls that I knew_,' thought Natsume with his eyes still focus at the back of Mikan who near at the entrance of the mansion.

'_I think this ball will be interesting enough to I attend, but I still wanted to know the name of that girl, dam. She is maybe one of all the girls that who I wanted to be my wife rather than any women_,' think Natsume.

'_Alright than, even I will be squish by all mother's daughters and every women, I still wanted to found that girl and count her to be my wife_,' determine Natsume again.

He slowly walked to the entrance of the mansion to go to the ball with still be held.

Meanwhile, Mikan who still running still thinking of what happen to her, '_Wow! I still cannot believe that I seen the Duke, the rumor was true about his face and body who very handsome rather than any gentleman that I seen. But why my heart still beating after seen his pair of eyes with color of red ruby_,' thought Mikan.

After near the entrance hall with ball still been held, she stops for a while to rest from the running.

For a few minutes of rest, she gracefully walked to her mother and her cousin, Hotaru who still busy talked with their friends. Her mother saw her and nods to her.

Mikan's eyes around the hall to seen that if person came to the ball.

Suddenly, a grasp of people who busily chatting with other was being quiet like something had come to the entrance of the hall.

She cannot see because there are too many people standing in front of her.

After a while people who surround from that person was being parted. Gasped Mikan after seen the person face, it is Hyuuga Natsume the Duke of Ravenstone.

She quickly hid a back of her best friend. She saw that Natsume eyes around the ball like searching something or someone from in this ball.

'_Is he searching ME? I better start running now to the balcony,_' thought Mikan.

End Chapter 4

I hope that you enjoy my stories send any comment. I will appreciate that


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Last Chapter

'_Is he searching ME? I better start running now to the balcony,_' thought Mikan.

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)

* * *

****CHAPTER 5: I HAD FINALLY FOUND YOU**

'_Where is that girl_?' annoyed Natsume with his eyes still searching all around people in the ballroom.

He is VERY irritating and VERY disgusted to all girls and all their mother gathering around his like his some kind of sugar with attract ants came.

He knew they only wanted and attracts only for his title, power, wealth and his look and not what his really are. He had enough of this, what he really wanted that someday, someone only wanted his not what his had but who he really are.

Someone tapping at the back of him with make Natsume kind of shock and nearly jump,"Natsume! Why you are here? You said that you didn't really want to come in the ball." Said Ruka.

"Oh! It you Ruka, I came here because I had something that I want to do. Ruka had you find suitable candidates to be your wife?" smirk Natsume.

Groaning Ruka after hear Natsume said. "You knew what, actually I really wanted to get out in this kind of place and find the lake to jump in. I had been tortured by my mother by tailing her, with her introduced all girl in this ballroom to me," cried Ruka.

"You know Ruka, that why I didn't came to every ball that invited me. This is season that I very dreaded about with marriage mart and every eager mama who wanted match their daughter to me like I some kind of bank with a look and title with it," disgusted Natsume with his glare every people who wanted to near to him and his best friend included all girls and their mother with creepy sparkling eyes to them with make Natsume felt revolting.

"I am also knew about that feeling Natsume, buuuuuuutttt you knew my mother she REALLY – REALLY WANTED me choose one of the girl in this ballroom and been married before the end of the season," shouted Ruka but with low voice

Suddenly Natsume sported someone kind of hurry to go to the balcony. His recognized that person immediately. 'That girl that I meet at under the sakura tree,' Natsume thought.

"Hey Ruka, you recognized the girl with ice blue gown with want to went to the balcony?" question Natsume with his eyes still looking Mikan.

"Where? Where? Who the girl that you pointed to?" question Ruka confuse.

"Over there" pointed Natsume at Mikan.

"Oh! I knew that girl; she is Baron Dumont's daughter, Sakura Mikan. She is very popular among the guys for her beauty, intelligent and kindness. I hear that she dumped all gentleman who courted her because some unknown reason. Why you want to known?" said Ruka with his face why – you – wanted- to - do look.

"Whatever…I wanted to known her because I had already found the future duchess and to be mother of my children. I choose her because she is different from any girls in this ballroom. I think I had chosen the suitable candidates to be my wife," explained Natsume.

"WHAT? Are you serious," shocked Ruka.

"I am DEAD SERIOUS Ruka. Excused me Ruka I wanted to catch that girl before she gone some place." Natsume left Ruka after said that.

But Natsume stop immediately and said, "Hey Ruka."

"What Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Good luck to you to find a suitable candidates and I hope that you will be survived after that," smirk Natsume after that, he left and hear Ruka mumbling something with lower voice.

_

* * *

_

_To all my dear beloved reader,_

I am soooooooooo sorry because my grammar not **VERY GOOD**

Actually, **I HATE GRAMMAR**

I am not very good in that (I always got lower mark in grammar test)

I enjoy writing and reading but I am not took very care about grammar indeed

But I will practice and doing extra hard work to improve my grammar

I hope that you will be waiting my improvement

Enjoy reading my first FanFiction

Bye,

P/S: some of reader maybe confuses about appearance of Hotaru Imai in chapter 4 in the ballroom but in chapter 1, I write that Hotaru went to garden to get some fresh air.

FROM CHAPTER 1

"_**Oh! Hotaru said that she needs fresh air after all dances that she participate, I think she went to garden to rest for a while. You still did not answer my questions yet, mother." Said Mikan. **_

END REVIEW

To explain that actually in Ruka mansion there are different gardens around there with separate from each other with Hotaru went to garden near the ballroom but Mikan went other gardens with far from ballroom, that why she didn't bumping to Hotaru.

Mikan had sleep under the sakura tree with half an hour before Natsume found her that why Hotaru had already in ballroom after taking the fresh air in the garden near the ballroom. _**(I am so sorry to forget mention about that in previous chapter.)**_

* * *

I am also forget to mention about this story in first chapter (my mind in another world he..he..he)

**Actually these stories happen in the year 1848 with king as the ruler and first powerful, second powerful the Duke, third the Marquee, fourth the Earl, fifth the Viscount, six the Baron and so on. **

**However, if other people had this kind of title which I had been mention in the above, they will be respect to all people and commoner people (this era had two levels which is wealthy people along their title who control their own wealth and lands and commoner people who works to wealthy people or live in wealthy people's lands with make they had to pay their rent for tenant that they live with working in the farm or other.**

* * *

I hope that you satisfied with my explanation

Maybe I will be late to updating new chapter because NOW I had very busy studying for my final exam in college.

I hope you all been patient and waiting for updating new chapters

Maybe I will be update 4 chapter after finish my exam (I hope so)

(This story had very looonoooooooooooooooooooong chapters)

**I had make Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka a bit OOC in their characteristic in this story** (with **Mikan** is **not dense** and **idiot**)

Bye,

**FOX-WHITE-MOON**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Last Chapter:

"_Good luck to you to find a suitable candidates and I hope that you will be survived after that," smirk Natsume after that he left and hear Ruka mumbling something with lower voice._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: THE PROPOSAL OF MARRIAGE**

Mikan had near the entrance to the balcony, but someone had blocking in font of her.

That was the person who she didn't want to meet Sir Kagamura Takashi (38 years old) who twelve year older than her with had many mistress even his was rich (but not richest than Natsume or Ruka).

"Pleasure to meet you in this ballroom, Lady Sakura," with his eyes roaming around her body with lust and creepy eyes with make her felt disgusted.

"Pleasure to meet you also, sir," Mikan give fake smile but in her mind 'Yuck, I didn't wanted to meet you even that you are the last person in earth.'

"Oh! I hear the music have start, can you give pleasure to dance with me, Lady Sakura?" extended his one hand in front of Mikan.

Before Mikan give excused to refuse the dance, someone have grabbing her arm.

When she want to glare that person with grab her arm, Mikan shocked because the person that grab her arm was Hyuuga Natsume.

"I am sorry sir, this dance have been promise to me," grabbing her arm tight Natsume lead Mikan far from Sir Takashi to the dance floor.

In the dance floor, music has change for waltz dance with make Mikan felt nervous because actually the waltz is one of controversy dance and also the scandal dance.

She felt that all eyes in this ballroom looking the two of them with make Mikan felt very nervous.

"How on earth I promise to dance to you, your grace?" shout Mikan but with low voice with two of them only can hear.

"Are you really interesting to dance with Sir Kagamura Takashi?" amused Natsume.

"I want to refuse, but your grace came grabbing me to the dance before I have chance to spoke," pissed Mikan.

"Now! Now little girl this is rare opportunity to dance with me. I rarely dance to other woman," looking Mikan and tighten his arm to her slim waist.

Now Mikan knew why all eyes in this ballroom looking the two of them, "Even so I refused to dance with your grace even you are the popular bachelor in England," annoyed Mikan.

Suddenly the music has near to the end, Natsume lead Mikan out of the dance floor, his not lead her to her mother but lead her to the garden near the ballroom (with Hotaru taking fresh air and rest in chapter 1).

"Why you leads me to the garden?" question Mikan with confused look to Natsume.

Natsume didn't answer but lead her to the chair near the pond.

"Sit," command Natsume.

Obey Mikan because she didn't want to argue with him if she refuses the order.

"I have something to ask you," with cool tone but his bang covered his eyes.

"What?" asked Mikan with question look.

"Tomorrow I will call to your house to ask for your hand of marriage from your father, I want that you inform to your family about arrived of me," Natsume said with emotionless face.

"WHAT?" shocked Mikan.

"Are you serious? Why me? There are hundred beautiful women in the ballroom but why you choose me?" ask Mikan.

"There are several reason but one of them is that you are different from other girl and I am totally serious to the offer that I make," explain Natsume but with cold tone.

"If you refuse this offer, you knew what it takes and effect to your family," threaten Natsume.

Hear that Mikan know what will be happen to her family if she refuse to the proposal of Hyuuga Natsume, Duke of Ravenstone. Her family will be cast up from society and Mikan knew how powerful of Natsume to threaten her whole families.

With struggle to remain calm Mikan said with cold tone, "Alright there, I will wait your grace at 3 o'clock in afternoon, tomorrow. I will inform my family today."

After hear that Natsume relieved, he really didn't want to threaten or blackmailed Mikan but he know if he didn't doing that, Mikan will totally refused his offer.

For a few minutes Mikan first broke that silence, "Excuse me your grace, can you lead me back to the ballroom to my mother. If we hanging in here much longer there will be rumor," pleading Mikan.

"It will be honor, Lady Sakura Mikan but before that I want to seal this proposal," Natsume fasted to kiss her lip before Mikan could react.

The kiss was very passionate and make Mikan felt she will be melt in his arm.

After a few second, the kiss been broke.

Both of them gasping to breath the air.

"Why you doing that?" asked Mikan with blushing face while touching her lip with turn red after the kiss.

"To seal the offer," answer Natsume but hiding his blush so that Mikan cannot see.

"Alright there, can you lead me now to the ballroom?" Mikan tried hind her hurt tone after hearing the answer.

Natsume lead Mikan back to the ballroom with silent to both of them.

**  
END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Last Chapter **

"_Alright there, can you lead me now to the ballroom?" Mikan tried hind her hurt tone after hearing the answer. _

_Natsume lead Mikan back to the ballroom with silent to both of them._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: HOTARU MEET RUKA**

**Meanwhile in the ballroom **

'How Natsume doing right now? If he had success to propose the Baron Dumont's daughter?' thought Ruka.

He lost in his thought that he didn't see people in front of his. Suddenly he bumped someone with caused his near to fall but after few a minutes he regains his composure.

Relief his mistakes quickly help that person who he bumped to. Held his breath after looking the person who he bumped, he cannot believe his own eyes.

In front of him a very beautiful girl like an angel with long dark raven hair reached her waist and calm raven eyes.

His relief that he look her face too long and not very gentleman in front of woman. Regain his composure he give one his hand in front of her. That girl took his hand and stand up with emotionless face.

"I wanted to apologized of my mistake, I totally lost in my thought that I didn't felt someone in front of me," bowed Ruka to that girl.

"You didn't need to, my Lord. I am also walking to hurry that didn't mind of people in front of me," said that girl with calm voice but emotionless face.

"Oh, I am forgotten to introduce myself. I am Lord Nogi Ruka, Earl of Angelstone totally honor to me you, miss," introduced Ruka but in his mind was totally urge to knew that girl in front of him.

That girl curtsied in front of him and introduced herself, "My name Miss Imai Hotaru pleasure to meet you, my Lord," with calm voice.

Suddenly Ruka felt that evil aura in his back and he knows what, that it from all girls in this ballroom included their mother who wanted match their daughters.

He cannot escape because they are too many. When he thinks that he will die, suddenly an idea popped from his brain.

"Miss, pleasure to dance with me?" bowed Ruka to Hotaru but in his mind he really desperate to escape from clutches all women.

Hotaru knew that Ruka really desperate and she agree to dance with Ruka.

After hear that, Ruka felt relieve and lead her to dance floor. In dance floor, music has changed to waltz music.

Their dancing gracefully in dance floor but in their mind was totally in chaos.

"I am felt relieve that this girl agree to dance with me, I think that she totally refuse to dance with me," thought Ruka.

"I think I have finally found suitable candidates to be my wife and future Countess," in his mind.

"Wow, I cannot believe that I was dancing with Earl of Angelstone now. The rumor told truth about his look and I think the name Angelstone is suitable with him because he look really like an angel with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but I think he really didn't mean to dance with me because he wanted escape from all girl in this ballroom include their mother," sigh Hotaru.

"He really didn't notice me if I didn't bump with him. Why? Because there are many beautiful faces and his can choose anybody rather than me who have emotionless face," thought Hotaru with trace of sad in her face.

They were dancing until the music near to the end. After that Ruka lead Hotaru out of dance floor but in Ruka mind he really want savior their moment little longer include Hotaru.

"My Lord, can you lead me to my auntie Baroness of Dumont?" asking Hotaru.

"It honors to me Miss Hotaru. Are you related to the Sakura families by any chance?" question Ruka.

"Yes they are my cousin, I came here because my family and my cousin pursed me to came," explain Hotaru.

After that Ruka lead her to her auntie Sakura Yuka, Baroness of Dumont.

He still remembers Hotaru look after give her to her auntie. He finally makes decision to face Hotaru families tomorrow to ask them for their daughter, Hotaru hand of marriage. He totally in good mood after he finally found suitable candidate to be his wife and dancing a few of women before retire from the ballroom. He cannot wait to give that good new to his mother and his best friend, Natsume

**END CHAPTER 7**

**

* * *

**

**To my beloved Reader,**

I finally finish doing my final exam and I free from all studies after using too much of my brain for calculation and reading to all subjects with make me gone totally crazy.

I think my grammar still need improve, I hope you will wait my improvement of my grammar. (-)

I wanted to apologize because I had made promise to all of you that I want to update four chapters but I am update two chapters only.

I am very - very sorry but didn't been disappointed, I am now very busy to finish other two chapters. I hope that you will wait to new updated chapter.

Enjoy reading my story.

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE – MOON**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Last Chapter:**

_He still remembers Hotaru look after give her to her auntie. He finally makes decision to face Hotaru families tomorrow to ask them for their daughter, Hotaru hand of marriage. He totally in good mood after he finally found suitable candidate to be his wife and dancing a few of women before retire from the ballroom. He cannot wait to give that good new to his mother and his best friend, Natsume._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: NATSUME AND RUKA PROPOSE **

**Meanwhile back to Natsume……**

After Natsume lead her back to her mother, he quickly retired from the ballroom to find Ruka.

He found that Ruka quickly approach with impression very happy like he also have a good new to tell him.

"Why Ruka? Is something happen to you because you have goofy smile on your face with sends me very creepy to look," teased Natsume after Ruka near him.

"Oh! Natsume, before I answer your question I wanted to know if you have approach and propose Lady Sakura Mikan?" with smile on his face to Natsume.

"I have proposed her and tomorrow I will visited her family to ask for her hand of marriage from her father and our engagement and also our date of marriage," with bored look.

"Wow! How you manage make her agree to your offer because many gentlemen fail to make her agree to their proposal?" question Ruka but with suspicious in his voice when he hear the news.

"It was very easy. I threaten her or we can say I blackmailed her using my power," with emotionless face.

With widened in Ruka eyes, "WHAT! How could you threaten or blackmailed her like that. Now I can see why she cannot refuse your offer. If I in that kind of situation of that girl, maybe I cannot refuses your offer because you very powerful in this England," sigh him with of disappointed look on his face to Natsume.

"You want me to do what? If I didn't do that she totally refused my offer and I cannot face in society because rumor will spread out to all people with say 'one of powerful Duke of Ravenstone have been dumped of one girl with refuse his propose of marriage' and this will broke my reputation," shouted Natsume.

"You actually right! This totally broke your reputation," chucked Ruka seen Natsume annoyed face.

"How about you Ruka, have you finally found suitable candidate among ugly girl in the ballroom?" smirked Natsume.

This question make Ruka face turn red because embarrassment with make Natsume smirks to him. "Actually I have found one girl with I think is different from other girls in the ballroom with capture my heart. I decided to go to her family to propose her tomorrow and I want to inform my mother about this news after I tell you." Explain Ruka with face still turn red.

"You know her name and where she lives?" question Natsume.

"Actually I only knew her name, Miss Imai Hotaru but I know she related to Sakura families with that I wanted to follow you tomorrow to visit the Sakura families," plead Ruka.

"Whatever! Ruka, I want to retired now because I was kinder bored and want to go to the club for a few hand of card and drink, are you want to joint with me?" ask Natsume.

"Alright! I also kinder bored with this ballroom because all girls and their mothers look me some kind delicious meal with prepared in font of them but finally I have found a candidate with very different to other girls and didn't look me as my look and my power, before I joint you I will speak to my butler first so that he can inform to my mother about my whereabouts," after that Natsume and Ruka leave Ruka's mansion to go their favorite club after give instruction to his butler so that he can inform to his mother.

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Alright! I also kinder bored with this ballroom because all girls and their mothers look me some kind delicious meat with prepared in font of them but finally I have found a candidate with very different to other girls and didn't look me as my look and my power, before I joint you I will speak to my butler first so that he can inform to my mother about my whereabouts," after that Natsume and Ruka leave Ruka's mansion to go their favorite club after give instruction to his butler so that he can inform to his mother._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Back to Mikan……**

She cannot believe that NOW she have been engage with the powerful Duke of Ravenstone or we can say engage with THE FIRST OF BACHELOR IN LIST to all mothers and girls wanted in England.

Mikan disappointed because their engagement is not based of love or romantic gesture but of his threaten or we can say he BLACKMAILED her. She waked up early today because her mind been totally in chaos.

Suddenly there hear a knob in her door. "Come in!" said Mikan. A maid appeared open the door. "My lady, breakfast is already been served. Master and mistress also the young master has already at the table, are you wanted to me brought food in your bedroom or you want to breakfast with your parents?" ask the maid.

Mikan remember that today the Duke of Ravenstone will came to talk with her father. She supposed to tell her parent yesterday night after attend the ballroom that Earl of Angelstone organized but she totally exhausted after all dancing and her mind totally in chaos because still remember what Natsume propose her with totally make her MORE exhausted.

See that her maid waiting patiently to her answer. "Thank you Betty but I will breakfast with my family. Oh, and please fill the tub with hot water. I wanted to bath first and please brought out the pink gown from the wardrobe, thank you," smile Mikan. "I will inform someone to bring the water quickly and other things that you wanted to me doing, my Lady?" ask the maid. "That all thank you Betty" nod Mikan.

After her maid out, her mind back the problem that she have to face. 'Why on earth that arrogant duke wanted from me, I not very beautiful from other girls (actually Mikan is the most beautiful girl in England and no all woman can compare her beauty, all people in society call her White Angel because her beauty, intelligent and kinder heart with make all gentleman in society fall for her) and my family is not very rich or more powerful than him,' sigh Mikan.

"My lady, the bath tub has filled with hot water. Are you ready to bath now?" ask her maid. "Thank you Betty, I will go to bath now," smile her to her maid.

After bath and wear a simple pink gown with totally fitted her body make her more beautiful even wear a simple gown.

After greeted her parent and her young brother, Mikan eat her breakfast calmly but her mind was being in chaos, 'How on earth that I can speak about the propose to them' thought Mikan. "Mikan, why you look blankly to the food? Is something wrong," worried her mother.

'Alright there, NOW and NEVER,' thought Mikan. "Actually mom and dad, this afternoon in 3 o'clock the DEVIL will came to our house," said Mikan. "The Devil? What on earth that you said Mikan," question both her parent. "Oppss… actually Duke of Ravenstone will came this afternoon to talk to you father," speak correctly but with small chuckled after seen her parent look.

"WHAT? Are you sure Mikan, why he wants to come to our house?" question her father Lord Sakura Taiki, Baron of Dumont suspiciously.

"To propose me," answer her weakly.

Both her parents' eyes being widened after hearing her answer. "How you knew Mikan? When he proposes you?" question her mother.

"Last night at Earl of Angelstone's party ballroom and he propose me in the garden after the dance," answer her weakly.

"Why you didn't tell us early, we have to start to prepare to welcome him," shouted her mother.

"I suppose to tell both of you after return from that ball but I has totally very exhausted after all the dance and talk," answer her calmly but with a weak voice.

"Now I have instructed all maid and worker to prepare to welcome the Duke of Ravenstone," after said that her mother rushed out of the room to speak to their butler about the news.

Seen her mother eagerness about the engagement, she can only sigh. Her father saw that her daughter sad expression, "Why Mikan, you totally not happy about this engagement. Are you being threaten to accept this engagement?" question her father with worried look to his beloved daughter.

Mikan didn't want that her parents worried even it will cost her happiness because both of her parents loved her and her young brother, Youchi and they always protected her and Youchi. They always took good care of them. If her parents knew that the duke threatened her maybe they will fight with the duke and this make worse to their family. Her parents only wanted that their child be happy.

"I am happy, who didn't be happy if been propose by the powerful duke," smile her weakly.

"I and your mother am only wanted that you been happy. Are you alright, Mikan?" said her father with still worried look.

"I am alright, father. I will be happy to accept the engagement, I have to changes my clothes before meet the duke," after said that with fake smile, she kiss her father forehead before retire from the room to go back her bedroom to change the gown to meet the duke.

**3 o'clock afternoon…….**

The carriage was heard in front of her families' house. Her mother shouted from downstairs "Mikan get ready, his grace has come," after hears that her heart acting strangely. 'Why my heart start beating fast, it cannot that I have fallen in love with the Duke of Ravenstone?' thought Mikan. "Maybe I only exhausted," thought Mikan again.

Her family butler opens the door to greet the duke and his friend. "Your Grace, my master waiting you at the drawing room, this way Your Grace and my Lord" after said that he brought Natsume and Ruka to the room that Mikan's father who waiting Natsume to come.

"Good afternoon Your Grace and Lord of Angelstone. It expected surprise that both of you came. I only knew from my daughter that you came but I never expected that Earl of Angelstone came along," greeted Mikan's father.

"Actually my friend has something to talk with you. As you knew that I have make propose of marriage from your daughter and I wanted make short engagement because I have to go back to my place Ravenstone to prepare," explain Natsume calm.

"How many month you want to engage with my daughter?" question Mikan's father.

"Four month and you didn't to be worried about the preparation for marriage because my friend's mother will help along with your wife," explain Natsume briefly.

"I have to discuss with my wife and my daughter for a second before accept the engagement, excuse me Your Grace and my Lord," nod Mikan's father before leave the two in drawing room.

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**To all my beloved reader,**

I am VERY…..VERY SORRY for late updated the story.

Actually I had went back to my gramps home because my cousin has be marriage and I totally busy for the preparation for a week.

I am also was totally clueless and have no idea about finish next chapter. Actually I wanted all of you help me for give me idea about Mikan wedding gown.

Maybe I will be late update for the next chapters; I hope that all of you will wait for me for new update, thank you.

Please review……………

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE – MOON **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Last Chapter:**

"_I have to discuss with my wife and my daughter for a second before accept the engagement, excuse me Your Grace and my Lord," nod Mikan's father before leave the two in drawing room. _

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10: THE ENGAGEMENT (Part 2)**

**Another Room…..**

After her father told what Natsume request too his daughter and his wife.

Mikan silent for a while when both her parent looked her with worried face.

"How your decision, Mikan?" ask her father while looking to his wife with worried look.

"Doesn't worry father, I accepted his Grace proposal and his request. I agree what the duke suggested about to shorten our engagement because I think I didn't wanted to long engagement. Tell the Duke of Ravenstone I accept his suggested," looked to her father with smile but inside she was sad because she will leave her family after married.

"Alright there, Mikan do you really accepted this engagement and you didn't regret about your decision?" ask her father. Mikan only nodded.

After the Baron of Dumont looks that his daughter nodded to answer his question. He leaves the room too go the drawing room to speak to Natsume about their discussion.

**In the drawing room….**

Natsume is talked with Ruka while waiting Mikan's father to went back in this room.

"How on earth, do you want shorten your engagement, Natsume?" question Ruka.

"I am have certain reason with I didn't wanted discuss with you, Ruka" answer Natsume with cold tone.

"Are you cannot wait for your marriage bed?" Ruka chuckled after look Natsume shocked face heard his question.

"Damn, that is not the reason Ruka," Natsume glare fiercely to Ruka.

Ruka only laughed after saw Natsume annoyed face.

Both of them heard someone came to the room. Looked who the person was they saw that Lord Sakura Taiki who came to the room.

After the butler close the door.

"What the answer of your discussion with your daughter and your wife, My Lord," Natsume didn't hesitate to ask about Baron of Dumont discussion with his daughter.

"My daughter and my wife accept your request, your Grace," answer Lord Taiki.

Natsume was relieve after hear the answer from Mikan's father. 'I thought that they will refuse my request and the offer if THAT happen I didn't knew what I will doing, maybe hidden from other place for a years,' think him but shook his head at the ridiculous suggestion.

"Can I talk for a while with your daughter alone in other room?" ask his with emotionless face but has eagerness in his voice.

"Sure, Rowen please comes in this room!" shouted Lord Taiki to his butler.

"Yes, my Lord any other request?" emerge his butler into the room.

"Tell to my daughter that His Grace wanted to see her in white room (actually there are many room in this house with I cannot explain very detail about that) and brought his grace to that room," order to his butler.

"Right this way, Your Grace," the butler said to Natsume.

"For a few second Lord Dumont, my friend wanted to speak with you for something else," after said that Natsume leave with the butler to go other room to see his fiancée.

"What His grace talk about Lord Angelstone?" ask Lord Taiki.

"Actually, are you any else knew about this girl with name Miss Imai Hotaru?" ask Ruka shyly.

"Yes, Hotaru is my younger sister daughter and also my niece, why you ask about this?" question Lord Taiki with suspicious look.

"I wanted to meet her parent because I wanted to propose their daughter. Lord Dumont, do you knew where her house?" asked Ruka eagerly.

"That why you ask about Hotaru, I am very grateful about your offer of marriage to my niece. I think my younger sister family will be glad to hear about this news; their house is not far from this place. I will tell to my footmen to bring you to their house," after said that he shouted to one of his footmen to come into this room.

One of his footmen emerges into the room, after hear the order from his master. He quickly took Ruka to Imai resident with carriage.

Near to Hotaru house, Ruka get out from the carriage with the help from his footmen.

Near to the door, Ruka hesitate for a while before ringing the door. The butler from the house open the door.

After Ruka explain about his came about. The butler quickly disappear to talk to his master.

After a few minutes, the butler brought Ruka to meet Hotaru's father, Imai Kamizawa.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lord and please sit," greeted Mr. Imai Kamizawa.

"Pleasure to meet you to Mr. Imai," nodded Ruka to Hotaru's father.

After Ruka sit the chair Mr. Kamizawa quickly question about Ruka visit to his house. "By any chance why you came to my house, my Lord?" question Mr. Kamizawa.

"Actually I wanted to propose your daughter Miss Imai Hotaru, sir," answer Ruka shyly but with serious looked.

Shocked Mr. Kamizawa about the proposal of marriage from Ruka. "I cannot alone make this decision. I will discuss with my daughter and my wife before accepted your proposal, excuse me my Lord," Mr. Imai leaves the room to find his daughter and his wife.

In the room, Ruka was thinking very hard. 'Are they accepting my offer, what will be happen if their daughter refuses my offer? If that happen I have to find other candidates but I will not found other candidates such as Miss Imai Hotaru. Because when I first meet her in my ballroom, I have like her no…… I love her. Why I love her maybe because she was different from other women that I meet before, maybe that why I was attract about her. She totally opposite from other women who loud voice, didn't care my title or my look and she was very beautiful and also intelligent,' thought Ruka.

**In other room……**

Mr. Imai explains about the proposal from Ruka to his daughter and his wife.

Hotaru's mother, Mrs. Imai Kaori was shocked and delighted about the proposal from the famous Earl of Angelstone to her daughter.

Hotaru cannot believe that Earl of Angelstone propose her, without hesitate to answer. "I accept his proposal, father" with emotionless face but there are trace of happiness in her voice.

Mr. Imai quickly went to meet Ruka to give the result of their discussion.

Ruka hear that was relieve and delighted. He quickly request to Mr. Imai to meet Hotaru alone.

Alone in other room, Ruka didn't hesitate to tell about his delighted of her accepted to his offer. His stop talked when Hotaru question about his propose.

"Why you choose me? I different from other girls, I was heartless and always have emotionless face. You are opposite from me, my Lord and I didn't suitable to be your wif……" Hotaru was cut short by Ruka kiss.

They kiss in few second. "Didn't say that you were did not suitable to be my wife, I choose you because you are different from other women I meet before and that I was attracting to you. You are different from other women who attract to me because my title, fortune and my look. They didn't care what I was but what I have. I-I have something to say t-to y-you," stuttered.

"What you want to say, my Lord?" Hotaru who still blushing about the kissing stay calmly even her heart start beating very fast.

'Why my heart start beating, you cannot say that I love this man but even so I love him maybe he didn't love me either,' thought her but waiting Ruka to said something.

"A-Actually I want t-to say I LOVE YOU," shouted Ruka while covering his blush face with his bang.

'I have finally said IT now what her reaction about this. If she say she didn't share same as my felling, I will ready but I will tried to make her fall in love with me beside now we have engage and few month now we will wedding and I will tried while I can,' promised to himself.

Hotaru was shocked to hear what Ruka confess. 'Oh MY GOD, did I hear right. He said that HE LOVED ME, how possibly he loves me who am coldhearted like me,' thought her.

"Y-You not serious about t-this r-right beside who possibly love coldhearted like me," said Hotaru while hiding her sad tone.

"I was DEAD SERIOUS Hotaru, I have never have this felling with other women that I meet," with his serious expression in his face.

After hear that Hotaru cannot hold her tear, with blushing face she said "I love you too, my Lord Angelstone,"

Ruka was relieve to hear that hugged her and kiss her passionate. Both of them chatting with other happily, Hotaru was smile with her rare smile to her beloved fiancée, Ruka while Ruka cannot help to thank to god because meet him with this girl.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**

* * *

****To all my beloved reader,**

This story will be fiction T because some reason with I cannot tell about.

I was very – very sorry about this mistake. I also what to apologize about title chapter 9, I supposed write **THE ENGAGEMENT (Part 1)** and being continued to chapter 10 with title **THE ENGAGEMENT (Part 2).**

Maybe I was too tired to think about this mistake. I am very sorry about this.

I will be updated someday because I am very busy right now to prepared for go back to my college for my new semester.

Maybe I will be updated for long time.

Please review…………

Bye,

**FOX-WHITE-MOON**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Last Chapter:**

_Ruka was relieve to hear that hugged her and kiss her passionate. Both of them chatting with other happily, Hotaru was smile with her rare smile to her beloved fiancée, Ruka while Ruka cannot help to thank to the god because meet him with this girl._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 11: MEET SAKURA YOUCHI**

**Meanwhile……**

The butler brought Natsume to the room that Mikan's father instructs to his butler.

"Please wait for a while in this room, I will brought Lady Mikan in this room, your grace," after earn nod from Natsume, the butler went outside the room.

While waited his fiancée, he looked around the room but he heard something approach him. He thinks that Mikan had come but he felt weird that the butler not announces her pressure.

Looked at his back, he saw not his fiancée who approach him but small boy with gray eyes and gray hair looked cutely to him with his emotionless looked.

"Who are you little boy?" ask Natsume with emotionless face.

"My name Lord Sakura Youchi, son of Baron of Dumont," introduce him with bored look.

'This boy is very interesting,' thought Natsume.

"Why you came here, I thought that your sister who come this room," ask Natsume with same expression.

"I came here because I heard that Duke of Ravenstone comes. You who propose my sister?" ask Youchi.

"Yes, why you ask?" said Natsume with cold tone.

"Take good care my onee-chan, if you do something with hurt her I will hunt you until your death," treated Youchi with cool tone.

'This boy didn't care about my title, very interesting," thought Natsume with small smile.

"Why you little kid, you dare treated me Duke of Ravenstone?" said Natsume using treated tone.

"Even you are king, I will not afraid of you. All in Sakura families didn't afraid anything. We had tradition in our families with make us different from other family and make us irritable," answer Youchi with bored tone.

"What tradition you mention about?' confuse Natsume.

"In Sakura families, all boys in young age learn fighting, ride a horse, learn used pistol, fencing, archery, speaking foreign languages, the study of history and other things, even I small but I now have learn all skill for fight wait went I ten years old, I will learn how using a pistol and all kind weapons" answer Youchi but with threatened tone.

"How about girls in your families," interested Natsume heard about Sakura families' tradition.

"Better you ask my one-chan," answer Youchi with cool tone.

"Your grace, Lady Mikan is here," announced the butler.

"Youchi, why you here?" ask Mikan when she saw her young brother in the room.

"Nothing one-chan I only talked with his grace because I heard that he came. I will leave both of you now," answer Youchi with cute face. After said that he went to the door to leave the room but give you-better-take-good-care-of-her look to Natsume.

Natsume only nod. Youchi saw that, open the door and closed after he at outside the room.

Both of them silence for a few minutes but Natsume first broke the silent because he cannot stand for that silence.

"I hear from your brother that your families have tradition like when boys in your families learn all skill in young age but I question him about girls in your families' tradition and he told me to ask you," said Natsume.

"It not very unusual, all girls in my families learn how to cook, sewing, cleaning and learn speaking foreign languages, the study of history and other things but not underestimated us because we learn using all weapon including gun in young age," answer her simply.

'Hmmmm…… this family's tradition very interesting which make her totally different from all ugly girl that I meet,' thought Natsume with smirk.

"Anything that you want to say, your grace?" ask Mikan.

"Actually I want to invite you to join with me to one of my friend ball tomorrow night. I want to announce our engagement to everyone before announce in newspaper," Natsume said the reason.

Mikan only answer with nod because she not able to speaks after hear the news.

Natsume know the nod mean YES so he continue to speaks, "I think my best friend Nogi Ruka also announce his engagement and his fiancée is your cousin, I think her name is Imai Hotaru,"

"HOTARU? REALLY?" shocked Mikan after hear the news about her best friend,

Natsume only nod for the answer. Mikan saw the nod was very happy to this good news about her best friend. 'I cannot wait to go her house to talk about this,' thought her happily.

Natsume clear his throat, "I want to clarified a few things before we married, even I not love you but I swear to the god to protect you and give anything you wanted and also took good care of you. I hope that you be good wife and to my future Childs, I also want to clarified something I discreet disloyal wife and I only want you for me, understand?"

Mikan hurt to hear that but recovered after that because she will never disloyal her husband even is that is very usual in society marriage. She wants to follow what example in marriage that her parent had. "Understand, your grace," answer her.

Natsume relief to heard that but he has one request, "I also want you call my name after this, I actually not very fond if my future wife called me 'Your Grace' or 'My Lord'. Only called me Natsume for now on and I will call your name, Mikan," said Natsume.

Heard her name been call by Natsume, her face turn red because embracement and her heart start beating very fast but she will answer for that request, "Understood my……hm Natsume."

"That all I want to speak to you, I will go to meet your father about this suggest, after that I will meet you tomorrow night at your house to get you before heading to the ball. Seen you tomorrow, my darling fiancée," after said that he kiss at the back of her hand, and kiss his lip with passionate kiss with make her leg to butter but he broke the kiss in 10 seconds to get air and leave the room after that.

Mikan still cannot forget about their conviction and the kiss that they had before this. She cannot wait for tomorrow to the ball; she leaves the room after a few minutes still think about what Natsume said and kiss they share together.

After Natsume talked about the suggestion to Mikan's father, he leaves the house to get Ruka before heading back to his town house for to rest.

In his room at his town house, he also cannot forget the kiss, 'Her lip so soft and have strawberry taste in it, and I cannot wait to taste back the lip after we were married. I will not bore to kiss her anytime,' thought him with smirk in his face.

After that he went to dreamland and dream about Mikan and he kissing together. Same as Mikan who dream Natsume.

**END CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**To all my beloved reader,**

Thanks for all reviewers for my story; I will make the best and repair any mistake so that all reader can enjoy read my story.

For this chapter I not make Natsume confess his love yet to Mikan, because as you know Natsume is arrogant, egoistic, pervert and not to mention he still cannot realize that he have fall in love to Mikan (if he know he will not admit it) different from Ruka who early realize his feeling to Hotaru. I will make Natsume realize his feeling when he and Mikan had been married. **(-)**

When they married that the fun will begin, with arrogant duke and beautiful girl who was stubborn with make their married some kind of adventure to discover their true feeling for each other. He…he…he…

I also hope that you will read my other story **'Love Hurt'** even the title look like sad story but I make this story for romance/humor so that you all enjoy read this story and laugh at their doing at their ending is happily ever after (I HATE sad stories and sad ending).

This story dedicate to my friends, so please read my story **'Love Hurt'**.

I make the character couple for this story N x M, OC x OC and OC x OC. I did not put Hotaru and Ruka in this story so I am very sorry for Hotaru x Ruka fan.

Please… please… please send more review so that I can approve my work.

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE - MOON **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Last Chapter:**

_After that he went to dreamland and dream about Mikan and he kissing together. Same as Mikan who dream Natsume._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 12: MAKE ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE BALLROOM**

Mikan who already prepare to go the ballroom who been held by the Viscount of Riverdale, Tobita Yuu and his wife Tobita Nonoko, who good friends of her and Hotaru.

She wears a beautiful low cut neckline pink gown with tight fitting her body with make her bosom revealed by the small bodice. Her slippers were also pink and matched her long, elegant gloves.

While her maid busy to arrange her hair, she looked at her appearance in mirror, 'Four month for now I will be a Duchess of Ravenstone, I never imagine this will be happen to me, but I thrust him. When I near him my heart start beating very fast, maybe…maybe I in love. Even I love him; he will never return my feeling. I hope someday I confess my feeling to him.' Though her sadly.

Her maid has finish doing her hair. Her hair has match with her gown with her maid make her hair half ponytail and tide with red ribbon. She stands up to pick up her gilded red fan to match her gown.

"I will take the red cloak, the one with the hood line, Betty."

"You do look wonderful tonight, my lady," Betty breathed reverently as she carefully draped the long, flowing cloak around her mistress's shoulders.

"Thank you, Betty," smile her warmly.

She hear knock at her door, when her maid open the door revealed her cousin also her best friend, Hotaru wearing violet gown also tight fitting her body. Her long hair has been arranging half bun and loosely frees at her back with make her face look more beautiful. She adorned black cloak to match her gown. She also picks up black fan, violet slippers and matched violet gloves to match her gown.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" said Hotaru with emotionless face but her eyes show concern to her cousin also her best friend.

Mikan only nod for answer.

Both of them hear the sound of carriage near the house. Suddenly Mikan's mother came to her room, "Mikan honey dear! The duke has come, quickly greeted him" command her mother.

"Wait a few minutes mother; I have something to ask to Hotaru," ask her to her mother.

"Make it quick," after saw her daughter nod, she quickly walk out from the room.

After make sure that her mother already left the room, Mikan quickly speak to her cousin, "I hear that you has already been engaged to the Earl of Angelstone? It true? Are both of you and earl will announce your engagement in this Viscount Riverdale's ballroom same as us?" ask her eagerly.

Hotaru have expression shock in her face. "How you know this news? I still do not tell this news to your family because I want to shock of all you." Question Hotaru.

"Do you forget that I also have been already been engage to the Duke of Ravenstone and Earl of Angelstone is best friend of him? The duke told about your engagement to me," answer her with smile.

"You didn't have to worry. I did not told about this news to my mother yet I also wanted to saw my mother shocked face," laughing her went imagine her mother shocked look.

"But Hotaru are you went to the ballroom with the earl? Because I will go with the duke using his carriage" question her.

"We already promise to meet to the ballroom so I will go with your parent," answer Hotaru.

A maid comes to the room, "Miss Mikan and Miss Hotaru, Lady Dumont request to me to call both of to go down stair. You will leave for a few minutes."

"Can we go now Hotaru?" taunting her with smile.

"I already when you are," answer her simply with usual emotionless look.

**Down stair……**

"My daughter and my niece will come for a few minutes, your grace" told Mikan's mother.

Natsume only nod and hear some one walked near him. When he turn to look who come he stop to breath after saw Mikan appearance.

"It pleasure to meet you, your grace" Mikan come and curtsy gracefully in front of him.

Natsume also bowed to show his gentleman to his fiancée.

"Can we go now?" ask Natsume to Mikan's father, Lord Taiki.

"We already when you are, your grace," answer Lord Taiki after saw his wife agree to go now.

"Can we go now, Lady Mikan?" bow Natsume.

"Yes, your grace" answer Mikan primly.

Natsume took Mikan's arm and stroll out the Mikan's house to went to his carriage.

When his footmen open the door of the carriage, Natsume lift Mikan first into the carriage after that he went in.

When the carriage start to ride, both of them silence because did not think what to say.

Mikan lift her eyes outside the window's carriage to look scenery.

Natsume clear his throat, "You remember that we had already discussed to announce our engagement to this ball."

Earn nod from Mikan, Natsume continue "Maybe this announcement will shocked to everyone accept my friend's mother and your parent."

"I bet that everyone including half of the girls or all the girls with I not very sure about that in the ballroom and their mother will be fainted or swoon hear this news," joked Mikan teasing Natsume.

"After all you and your friend are famous and WANTED list of all girls," state her teasing.

Natsume glare but earn smile from Mikan.

Their carriage have already arrive near to Viscount Riverdale's mansion with ball had been held.

Mikan's parent carriage also has already arrived.

After let Mikan outside the carriage, Natsume held her arm and near to Mikan's parent and her cousin.

"I will waited your in the ballroom," whisper Natsume near her ear with make Mikan blush but only nod.

Natsume left Mikan to her parent and prepare go inside the ballroom.

After his name been announced by the butler, Natsume swore that all girls eyes in the ballroom have turn shinning when saw him including their mothers with freaked out Natsume.

Natsume quickly search the host and hostess who held this ball Viscount of Riverdale, Lord Tobita Yuu and his wife Tobita Nonoko.

Natsume eyes around the room and finally sported the viscount who busily chanting with other guests. Natsume saw that the viscountess, Nonoko also busy chanting but with Mikan and Hotaru.

Natsume quickly near the host and saw that his friend, Ruka also walked near to Lord Yuu. Natsume have already know that Ruka have same purpose as him.

After he and Ruka talked to the viscount, Lord Yuu have shocked look but quickly recovered.

The viscount go to the middle of the dance floor and gesture that conductor to stop the music, he clear his throat and announce loudly, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WE HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS THAT WE WANT TO SHARE TO ALL OF YOU. I WANT TO ANNOUNCE OF THE ENGAGEMENT OF THE DUKE OF RAVENSTONE, HIS GRACE HYUUGA NATSUME WITH DAUGHTER'S OF BARON DUMONT, LADY SAKURA MIKAN. ALSO SAME AS THE EARL OF ANGELSTONE, LORD NOGI RUKA WHO ENGAGE WITH MISS IMAI HOTARU."

There were shocked gasp around the ballroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked every girls (I mean EVERY) in the ballroom include their mother.

But the loudest one is one girl with permy hair style with wearing green gown. That girl is actually Lady Shoda Sumire daughter of wealthy Earl of Volton (not wealthiest than Natsume and Ruka).

"It not true it is your grace about this engagement between you and that girl (pointed to Mikan)? You suppose to propose me rather her because I more beautiful and rich than that girl," pointed Sumire with earn sweat drop from everyone.

Natsume glared evilly with make frightened Sumire half to dearth.

"Yes this engagement is true. I rather married with her than you ugly hag," answer him coolly but with tone that make everyone got fright.

Sumire and all girls hear the announce fainted with make chaos in the ballroom.

Natsume did not care about what have happen go straight to Mikan and bow. "Can I have this dance?"

Mikan only smile and curtsy "Yes your grace."

When music start after that chaos Natsume and Mikan dance waltz

Natsume look closely and realize what Mikan wear and got furious about that.

"Lady Mikan when we married I suggest that your change your attire dresses in the wardrobe because you now wear something with attract other men to look your chest." Said him to control his anger.

Mikan only smile because she think that Natsume make a joke. "I wear this gown just for you, your grace," state her softly.

Hear that Natsume give her small smile and turn to calm.

"You can wear this gown after we got married. I wanted to state that you are my personal properties and no one can touch you accept me, understand?" said Natsume coolly but have tone possessiveness in his.

"Yes, I understand Natsume," Mikan say his name with delighted Natsume.

They dance harmony together oblivious of their surrounding. Ruka also dance with Hotaru and some of the couple.

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**To all my beloved reader,**

FINALLY I have finished writing this chapter.

For some reason I totally out of idea. That why I late for updated (I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO WAITED FOR MY NEW UPDATED. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I include Sumire in this chapter after that maybe I include her in other chapter but brief moment only to make this story more interesting (I HATE SUMIRE).

Wait for next new chapter but I will late to update because I REALLY – REALLY did not have any idea to continue (I am very sorry).

PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE REVIEWS so that I can gain more idea after you support.

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE - MOON**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Yes, I understand Natsume," Mikan say his name with delighted Natsume._

_They dance harmony together oblivious of their surrounding. Ruka also dance with Hotaru and some of the couple._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice (hopefully I do)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 13: PREPARE FOR THE WEEDING**

**Two month after Viscount Riverdale's ball…………….**

'Hm………there still two month before the marriage. I am very busy to prepare the weeding, thank to God that my mother, Ruka's mother and Hotaru also help me. Without them maybe I cannot afford doing this. Speaking for Hotaru, her weeding will being held for eight month after my weeding,' thought Mikan walking to the garden at back her house.

'I kinder tired about prepare this weeding with prepare invitation to certain people, write thank you letter to person who bought gift and other things, sigh' thought Mikan again.

'Maybe married the Duke have this kind of trouble, sigh' thought Mikan

"My lady, your mother request you immediately back to house to try your weeding dress," a maid came near her when she lost in her thought.

"Thank you Betty, I will go back to the house after picking some roses," after said that Mikan walk near roses bushes and cut some white, yellow, pink, red and blue. After finish collecting the roses that she cut, she walks back to the house.

"Mikan, why you're late?" her mother rushing nears her after she in house.

"I am sorry mother. I am busy picking roses for my vase in the bedroom," said Mikan after she place the roses in nearby table.

"Hurry Mikan you should try your weeding dress. We so lucky because a seamstress that we had hired willing to finish your weeding dress in short time even she now very busy for other things, maybe because you now will married a powerful duke" teased Lady Yuka.

"Maybe mother! Maybe!" sigh Mikan.

After trying the dress **(I will explain her weeding dress in next chapter)** Mikan went to her bedroom with roses that she picking in garden to rest a while. Putting the roses in vase at near her bed, she goes to the bed to rest a while. Sleep peacefully in 30 minutes.

Suddenly her maid wakes her up. "My Lady wakes up," said her maid.

Kinder annoyed for the interruption she wakes up with still sleepy eyes. "What is the matter, Betty?" ask her.

"I am sorry to wakes up you my lady but you now need to go to down stair because the Duke of Ravenstone is now waiting you at drawing room," said her maid.

Mikan shocked to hear that immediately went to the basin to wash her face.

After refresh for wash her face using cold water, she immediately went to the room that her maid mention about.

Standing there near the window a powerful of Duke of Ravenstone watching scenery outside the house.

He looked very handsome with ridding clothes.

Tried to calm herself, she walk near to Natsume.

"What brought your pressure in this house, Natsume," speak her calmly but inside anything to calm.

Natsume notice her pressure but still watching the scenery. "I came here because I want to invite you to join me and Ruka for ridding horse at the park. Maybe you can invite your friend with you but I think that did not necessary because Ruka maybe invite your friend himself,"

"Ohh! Maybe I can invite my brother with us, can we?" ask Mikan.

"You can, Mikan. I will wait you to prepare and ask your brother. I will talk to your father for permission to take your to the ride," after said that Natsume kiss her hand and walk out of the room to search of her father.

Mikan rushing out of the room to search of her brother, she found her brother at the library.

"Youchi, the Duke of Ravenstone and his friend invited me and Hotaru to ridding at the park. May to join us?" ask her.

"Alright Onee-chan I will change my clothes for ridding, wait me at the outside of the house," her brother immediately running outside the room to go change his clothes.

She also went to her bedroom to changes her suitable clothes for the ridding.

With the help of her maid, she finish to dress and went to down stair to meet Natsume.

Natsume waited her near at outside door with her house's butler.

Natsume escorting her to the outside, she saw her best friend, Hotaru now already ridding her beautiful brown mare near her fiancée who ridding light yellow horse. She also saw her brother now ridding small gray horse.

Natsume escort her to her beautiful white mare while he ridding a powerful black horse.

They went riding in nearby park. Went they chatting with each other some people who also in the park saw them.

Natsume knew tomorrow they will be talk by people on society but he didn't care at all include Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru.

After near the time they have to go back to their home, Natsume escort Mikan to her house while Ruka escort Hotaru to her house before go back their own house.

**

* * *

****In Mikan bedroom……**

At that night, Mikan still remember about memories they went to riding in park today.

'There will be two month for prepare the weeding, I felt tired to finish the preparation. Thank God I have Hotaru, my mother and Ruka's mother without them maybe I will be fainted for this preparation' thought her joke.

'After the weeding I will be a Duchess of Ravenstone, how can I manage that to be a duchess?' thought her with fright.

'I better sleep, if I keep thinking that maybe tomorrow I got migraine,' thought her after that she quickly close her eyes after a few minutes she already sleep.

**

* * *

While in Natsume house…………. **

'I totally enjoy talking with Mikan while we riding,' thought his with smirk appear at his face.

'I cannot wait for the weeding with be held after two month,' thought his again.

'I better go to sleep, tomorrow I have to finish my work before seen Mikan again,' after that thought he manage go to sleep after few minutes.

END CHAPTER 13

* * *

**Dear my reader,**

Horay I have finally finish this chapter. It took many month before I finish this chapter.

For next chapter is "THE WEEDING" for Natsume and Mikan. I look forward to finish next chapter.

Are you ready for their adventure to know if that they (Mikan and Natsume) can confess their love each other?

As I mention about the previous chapter,

Preview:

_When they married that the fun will begin, with arrogant duke and beautiful girl who was stubborn with make their married some kind of adventure to discover their true feeling for each other. He…he…he…_

They will have to go through many good or bad experiences before they will realize their feeling for each other. To make sure that this story will be fun I will be include Sumire in other chapter but for fun only, I also include Tsubasa to make Natsume jealous to him because Mikan is close to him (Tsubasa).

But don't worry for Tsubasa x Misaki fan I will include for their pairing in other chapter but short moment only.

Please Review I want to make sure that you all appreciates my stories. (I want many review)

P/S: I will continue back to finish my other story **'Love Hurt'** after all review that I got encourage me to continue the story. Just wait for **'Love Hurt' **new updated

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE – MOON **


End file.
